DayDreamer?
by BarbieSTL
Summary: Barbie and Randy are interrupted from their love when the Rated R Superstar interferes with happiness. Matt Hardy comes to the loving couples rescue when....
1. Chapter 1

Barbie shutters with excitement as it's almost time for Raw, it's almost time for her to see her apple of her eye and she keeps staring at the clock for it to strike 8 O'clock. Her patience grows thin and it finally begins she sees Randy kicking ass, like usual, but would have never thought this would happen...

Barbie can hardly contain herself after Raw goes off the air and can't wait to rewind it again just to watch him one last time before she drifts off to sleep in her nice warm bed. An hour goes by as there is a knock on the door. She springs from her chair and she cautiously unlocks the door and opens it. She wasn't expecting the visitor who would be awaiting her answer. Standing in front of her is a six foot four, brown haired and blue eyed handsome man and Barbie can barely breathe. It's Randy! Barbie smiles at him and says, "What are you doing here??" Randy smiles back at Barbie with that cocky glare and says "what do you think I'm doing here, I had to come see you" Barbie with a confused look on her face say , "out of all the people you could go see, you chose me?" Randy gives Barbie that sly grin of his and says, "Are you not going to ask me in?" Barbie Scurries out of the way and says, "Of course I am, I am so sorry" Randy walks through the door and as he's doing so Barbie rubs her eyes in amazement that Randy was standing in her living room. Randy says, "You have a lovely home" Barbie thanks him for the compliment and they talk for a couple minutes longer. Barbie offers Randy a drink and Randy is quick to accept and as Barbie walks in the kitchen Barbie can feel the eyes of her Legend Killer piercing through her like a knife to butter. Barbie Hands Randy his drink and he takes a sip off his glass with his soft and tender lips. He thanks her for the drink and he sits down on the couch.

Barbie rushes into the downstairs bathroom and says, "I look horrible, I wasn't expecting you!" Randy stands up and walks in the bathroom and comes up behind her and wraps his strong muscluar arms around her waist and says," You are a beautiful person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" Barbie turns around and wraps her arms tightly around him and says, "I can't believe you're here, I have always dreamt of this day for so long you just can't even imagine" Randy smiles down at her and says, " So if you can't believe I'm here can you believe this.." as he leans down and presses his soft and amazing lips against hers. Their tounges get intwined by the exploration of each others mouths while Randy runs his big strong hands through her soft blonde hair. Tears of excitement stream down her cheeks and Randy wipes them away and he says. " Awwww baby, don't cry now, cry when I leave!" as he cockyingly chuckles. Randy grabs her by the hand and leads her out of the bathroom and sits her on the couch. Randy turns down all the lights, finds some candles and lights them, turns on some soft music and hands Barbie her drink and says, " Tonight is our night and nothing or no-one will change that" as they clink their glasses together and they both toast the night as theirs. Randy takes Barbie's drink from her and sits it on the table behind him and starts rubbing his hand on her face and and says, " you are simply breathtaking, I'm so glad I met you" as he grabs the back of her head bringing her lips towards his. Their lips meet like two rain-clouds make thunder. Exploring each other's mouths once again with fast moving motions as Randy lays her down on the couch. Each other's hands exploring the others body making sure not to miss an inch. Randy lifts up her shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Randy then stars kissing her neck and chest while slyly unhooking her bra and sliding each strap over her goosebump- ridden arms that were shaking in delight. Randy removes her bra completely from her overwhelmed body exposing her full and sultry breasts as her breathing pattern gets heavier and faster. Randy runs his hands down her chest and puts her soft and thimble breasts in his hands and brings them to his lips. Her nipples are erect as he takes them in his mouth slightly sucking and licking while caressing them in his hands. Her body shakes with antisipation and she moans and groans with pleasure. Her quivering hands slide his shirt over his head showing her his hard ripped body. She runs her hands all over his rock hard abs and strong muscular arms. Kissing his smooth and toned chest with her lips it's almost to much to take in for her. He slowly kisses down her stomach and takes his hands and unbuttons her tight jeans and slowly slides them down to her ankles and eventually to the floor leaving her shaking furiously in nothing but her panties. He whispers in her ear, " Are you nervous?" she is quick to say, " No I just can't believe this is happening" as he slowly slides her panties off and to the floor. He then does the same with his black slacks and he slowly enters her, feeling her moisture surrounding him and they begin to make love. Their bodies race with excitement and their bodies shaking together in antisipation. Their bodies move with the rhythm of the music that is still playing soft in the distance and they make love until the sunrise. They both collapse at their climax at the end of their escapade and hold each other's warm sweaty bodies and they try and catch their breath. Randy kisses her lips and says, "Tonight was just amazing and they both fall deep into each other. They both re-robe and they lay in each other's arms as the birds begin to chirp outside her window. Randy says, " it's almost time for me to leave, I have a plane to catch, but when I get back you will be in my arms and no-one elses." Barbie quickly replies, " I'll be here waiting for you, just as I was before you came to my door this time." They both kiss each other passionately before he exits her house and Barbie is left with just a memory of his presence. She lays back down on the couch and is quick to fall fast asleep or was she sleeping already?


	2. Chapter 2

Barbie feels a slight tap on her shoulder and Barbie quickly springs from her slumber, looking around confused she says "Was there anyone here last night?" Her roommate is quick to reply, " No, Not that I know of" Barbie says " Are you sure? You didn't hear me talking to anyone last night?" Her roommate replies, " No, but I was sleeping pretty hard last night, a tornado could have come through and I still wouldn't have waken up. Why do you ask?" Barbie says ," Oh you'll just think I'm stupid and I had a little girl crush dream." Her roommate responds, " No I won't you look surprised and happy about it, tell me" Barbie then explains her dream/reality to her roommate and they both laugh about it and they go on about their day.

Barbie comes home from a long day of work and sees that she had missed calls from the day, and a really strange call came from a phone from and out of state number she didn't recognise. She couldn't think of who would have that number and she wasn't about to call it back because she didn't know who it was. She picks up the phone to see if they had left a message, but to her surprise, no messages. So she just figures it's either a wrong number of a telemarketer. Later on that night, the phone rings again and it's the same number, so Barbie cautiously answers the phone and says, " Hello?" A man's voice was on the other line and says, " Hello, I'm looking for Barbie" Barbie says. " And may I ask who is speaking?" The name says " Adam Copeland" Barbie stunned says, " This is her.." Adam says, " Barbie, I'm really glad I got ahold of you, I am really needing to speak with you, but I'd much rather do this in person, will fly out to meet me on Monday?" Barbie still confused and stunned says, " Is this a joke, are you serious?" Adam says, " No this isn't a joking matter I need to speak with you pronto" Barbie quickly replies, " Sure I'll be there, what time do you want me there?" Adam explains her flight time and arrival and who would be picking her up at the airport and they tell one another bye. Barbie couldn't fathom of why Edge would want to talk to her for. She didn't know weather to be scared or happy that Edge actually wanted to talk to her.

The week goes by and 11:30 on Monday rolls around and Barbie gets ready to take off for her venture to go speak with Edge. Her plane lands at 1:30 in the afternoon with a black stretch limousine waiting out in the front of the airport, anxiously pending her arrival. Barbie gets her bag and is off to the hotel to put her bag in her room and get ready to go meet Adam. When Barbie Checks into her room she is escorted to one of the finest suites in the hotel. Barbie says to herself, " I feel like a queen being in this room" She places her things in her room and finds a note in her room saying, " be at the venue at 7:30 tonight, Adam" Barbie gets ready to leave and heads off to the venue to meet Edge. Barbie sees that there is champainge in the limo at her disposal with a note attached to it saying, " Enjoy the Champaigne on me" with no name from who it was from and decides to get a glass of it, to take the Edge off no pun intended. The limousine pulls up in front of the venue and Barbie nervously gets out of the limo and walks into the venue. Barbie looks around the venue shyly and asks the first person she sees to point her to Edge's locker room. Barbie sees someone off in the distance and walks up in a hurry, and taps them on the shoulder and says, " Excuse me, do you know where I can find Adam's locker room?" He turns around and to Barbie's amazement it's Chris Masters and he says, " You go down the hall and to the right and it's the second door on your left, you must be Barbie." Barbie says, " Yes I am, how do you know me?" Chris looks at her and says, " We've heard a lot about you since Monday. Randy hasn't been able to keep his mouth closed about you. You really do mean a lot to him you know?" Barbie confused says, " Oh well, It's nice to meet you." Chris replies, " Likewise" and kisses her hand and Barbie is on her way.

Barbie follows Chris's directions and finds Adam's locker room and knocks on the door. There wasn't any answer so she peeks her head inside to see if she can see anyone, but the locker room was empty so she sits and waits patiently.

In the locker room there is a monitor so Barbie can see the action out in the ring. And the first hour of Raw goes by and still no Edge. Barbie gets restless so decides to take a walk around. Between that time Barbie and edge must have missed one another because when she got back to Edge's locker room she could hear Randy screaming at Edge from the week before from outside the locker room door. When all was said and done Randy walks out of the locker room and notices Barbie standing there and says," wow, I didn't expect for you to come, what are you doing here?" with a gorgeous smile on his face. Barbie tells Randy that Edge had invited her to the venue and that he needed to speak with her. Randy with a jealous look on his face said," Oh is that so?" and grabs Barbie by they hand and walks back into Edge's locker room. Edge sees Barbie and Randy together and his eyes get the size of golf balls and Randy says," Why did you invite her here?" Edge looks at Randy and says," Because I wanted to her to see just how much you were torn up last week and just exactly what I will do to you Sunday at the Royal Rumble!" Barbie steps between them and says," That's all you invited me here for, is to gloat on you leaving your 'partner' hanging last week, oh yeah that's real mature" Edge looks at Barbie and says," Well I figured since I've taken Randy dignity I could try my damndest to the the most special person in his life and that's you" Randy gets angrier and angrier by the second and Barbie looks at Randy and Edge both when Randy says," Barbie you have to decide, is it me, or is it him?" Barbie smiles at them both and says," Edge, you're a really nice guy, and I'm sure that you mean well, and I wish you all the world of luck at the Royal Rumble on Sunday, because you're gonna need it when Randy makes you his bitch!!" Randy smiles at Edge and Barbie and Randy walk out of Edge's Locker room holding on to one another.

Randy and Barbie stop outside of the locker room and Randy says," You know that showed real dedication to me right there by putting Edge in his place like that, I truly appreciate it and love you for it. Go wait for me in my locker room and I'll be with you shortly, if I would have known you were coming I would have had flowers or something for you" Barbie smiles at Randy and says, " I don't need flowers or anything else, as long as I have you that's all that matters." Randy bends down and passionately kisses Barbie. Barbie then says, " I have a really weird question to ask you" Randy says, " What's that sweetie?" Barbie says." Did you come to my house Monday or was I just dreaming" Randy smiles and says," Yes, I was but if I'm not there I'm always with you" Barbie smiles and goes on her way to Randy's locker room.

Raw is over with and the ring is being torn down and Randy finally gets back to her and says "Hang on I'll be right back" Barbie says, " Take your time, I'll always be here for you" He smiles at her and says," I know and that's what I love about you the most, so loyal to me" And Randy walks out of the locker room.

A couple of minutes pass by and Barbie gets more and more anxious by the minute, just the thought of her waiting on Randy sends chills up her spine and Randy walks back into the locker room with three dozen roses and hands them to her. Randy says," I couldn't have you here and not get you anything, so I had someone go out and get the best flowers in the country for you" Barbie smiles and with a single tear streaming down her cheek she says with a broken voice," Baby I told you I don't need anything from you, but you." Randy says," I know you told me that but seeing you stand up for me to Edge like that I had to do something for you" Barbie says," I would have done it to anyone, it's just not to Edge. You mean more to me than life itself" Randy takes Barbie's hand and kisses it and hold it near his heart. He said," Do you feel that?" Barbie says, " Yes it's your heartbeat…" Randy says," Everytime you feel lonely or afraid always remember you are right there in my heart and that it beats because of you." Barbie smiles and can feel tears forming in her eyes and puts her finger over his mouth to hush him and wraps her arms around him and kisses his soft luscious lips. Barbie looks Randy deep into his soft blue eyes and says," I wouldn't give you up for anyone in the world…Not Carlito, Not Matt Hardy, not the President of the United States…..and especially Edge. He just doesn't know what's coming to him. When you throw him over that top rope and win that Royal Rumble we can both stand over him and laugh at him right in his face." Randy, with an evil grin on his face, looks at Barbie and says," I like the way you think." Barbie says, " Well Baby I only speak the truth and that is one thing I'll put money on" and they both just enjoy each other's company…until…..


	3. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

There is a knock at the door and Randy and Barbie both look at each other with confused. Barbie says," I'll get it." Randy says, "Oh no you won't, it could be Edge trying to start something you just sit right there." Randy scurries over to the door and opens it and it's Carlito! Carlito comes in and sits down next to Barbie and says, " You must be Barbie, this guy right here(while pointing to Randy) hasn't kept his mouth shut about you, I've heard a lot about you, and that's, that's cool! If you can put up with him and keep him calm, then you're cool in my book." Barbie smiles back at him and says, " Well Thank you, I do it because I love him." Carlito then looks at Barbie and smiles really big and says, " So I have to ask you, Do you spit or do you swallow??" Barbie starts giggling and has a shocked look on her face when Randy grabs Calrito by the shirt and throws him out and says," Get the hell out of here! Go tell Edge how it feels being made a bitch of" and slams the door. Randy turns and looks at Barbie and says, "Are you okay?" Barbie giggles and says, " Of course I am. I don't let stuff like that get to me!" Randy says, " Good, I'd hate to have to shove an apple up his ass" They both laugh together. Barbie looks at Randy and says," Forget about him, let's just enjoy being together." Randy agrees. Barbie then wraps her arms around Randy and says, " So when do we get to let the world know about Rated BKO?" Randy smiles and says, " I think we should let word out to about the greatest inter-gender tag team on Raw as soon as possible." Randy grabs his phone and calls Michael Cole, the web-master of and explains to him about Barbie and how with Barbie in his corner we would without a doubt win at the Royal Rumble." And then tells Michael to call us Rated BKO. They then leave the venue and go off to the hotel.

The next day Barbie is in the lobby of the hotel and had to catch up on a few things online and read on about the newest edition to the Raw family and sees her picture there and can't believe that she's on With that being said a couple of people notices her and walks over to her and says, "Are you Barbie from the WWE?" She looks thrilled someone noticed her and says," Yes, I am." They say," If it's not any trouble can we get your autograph?" Barbie smiles with delight and says, "Of course you can, and you guys should know you are the first people to have my autograph." The fans acknowledge and say," Well, you're with Randy and we know he will win the Royal Rumble, you guys will be huge!" Barbie smiles and says," Thank you very much for the kind words." Randy comes down into the lobby of the hotel and sees Barbie with some the fans and and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and says," Is everything going okay?" Barbie says," Of course it is, these nice people came over and asked me for my autograph and told me some nice things about us." Randy smiles at the fans and signs a few autographs for them and says," Well sweetie, I think it's about time for us to go." They both thank the fans and we walk out of the hotel.

They have a house show the same night and we have a plane to catch so they make their ways over to the airport and wait for their plane to leave when they see Edge off in the distance. Edge notices them and gives them and evil glare and walks over to them both. Edge says," I see you have made yourselves a pretty good little tag-team there." Randy and Barbie hold on to one another and Randy breaks the silence and says." Yes, yes we have and the best part of it is right here…..WITH ME!" Edge says," Don't hold your breath, it looks to me that Barbie is only out for the bigger and better of things, eventually she'll get it and come running back to me, after I kick your ass at the Royal Rumble!" Barbie looks at Edge and says," Honey the only thing I'll be running back to is the locker room to get a camera to get really nice pictures of what MY Legend Killer does to you at the Royal Rumble and laugh at them everytime I see them." and smiles at Randy. Edge says," Yeah, Well I guess we'll have to see about that won't we?" then looks at Randy and says," You know it's pretty funny you have to have you little woman talk for you, you can't be a man and talk for yourself." Randy looks at Edge and says," Oh yeah like Lita never talked for you, no wait I forgot Lita was to busy with her mouth full to talk to anyone." And Barbie and Randy laugh hysterically and walk away.

Barbie and Randy arrive at the airport in the next city safely and have their agent retrieve their belongings to the hotel because their plane was late getting to the airport and scurry off to the venue

Barbie and Randy arrive at the venue and go directly to their locker room to get things situated for tonight's events and Randy grabs Barbie by the arms pulls her in close and says," This is your first public appearance, Are you nervous?" Barbie nervously smiles at Randy and says," If I told you I wasn't I would be lying, but with you right there with me, I know I'll be okay." Randy kisses her forehead and says," It's okay, you won't have to talk, just be cool and follow my lead." Barbie takes a deep breath and says," Ok, You're better at this than I am, I'll just go with the flow." Randy kisses her again and says, "Get dressed, we don't have much time." Barbie hurries off to get dressed and Randy is waiting for her wearing a red shirt, black slacks, and a nice jacket and smiles at Barbie and says," Well, don't you look nice?" Barbie says," You like it, It's new and I thought you would like it." As Barbie stands in front of Randy wearing a gold and silver halter top, bootlegged jeans with a nice tribal design up the leg and silver high heels. Randy says," It shows off that nice RKO tattoo you have." And turns Barbie around and kisses her back. Barbie gets chills up her spine as if someone were running an ice cube down her spine. Barbie looks at Randy and says, " Ok, whatever nervousness I had before is all melted away. Thank you!" Randy says," Remember this is a special live House Show so when we walk out of here look as if you are on a mission." Barbie shakes her head in acknowledgement and they walk out of the locker room when the cameras go to them making their way to the ring.

Barbie and Randy's Theme hit and they make their way to the ring and and they step inside the ring as Randy goes to his corner and does his pose and then comes back to Barbie spins her around, dips her and kisses her and Randy grabs a microphone. The entrance music fades away and Randy says," Finally, I have a good partner who wouldn't leave me for some conchairto, a sledgehammer to the face and more importantly a groin shot, which by the way thank you for taking care of baby" and Randy smiles at Barbie. "That was probably the best thing that happened to me last week, and the fact that I found out the hard way who my true friends and enemies are. Last week Edge, you just made the biggest mistake of your life by leaving me in the ring to fend for myself. This Sunday at the Royal Rumble, you're gonna see exactly why they call me a Legend Killer, but only in your case, I'm known to you only as Killer. This girl right here will make sure of that. Actually you know I'm feeling kind of energized Edge, if you're in the back, why don't you come down here to the ring and get a taste of what will happen to you this Sunday, If you have the guts…" As Edge's entrance theme starts playing. Edge walks out of the entrance way and to the ramp and has a mic in hand. Edge looks at Randy and says," Unfortuntaly after Raw I am not up to coming down there and beating the living hell out of you, I want to stay 100 for the Royal Rumble this Sunday, but you can bet your bottom dollar, I wont be Rated PG on Sunday. They don't call me the Rated R Superstar for nothing. Speaking of dollars, the reminds me I almost forgot to pay for you Barbie. How are you Barbie, is everything going okay for you?" Randy steps up on the bottom rope furious and screams at Edge to get into the ring. Edge looks at Randy and says," Hey bro don't be mad at me, she picked you." Barbie looks at Edge though eyes of fire. Edge says," Just always remember Barbie when you need a real man by your side and a Rated R one for that matter, you know where to find me, as for you Randy I'll see you Sunday at the Royal Rumble." And Edge walks away with his entrance music playing with Randy consoling Barbie in the ring after the harsh words at the hands of Edge and they walk out of the ring and back to the locker room.

Randy is furious walking through the locker room and seems to be on a mission looking for Edge throwing everything in sight with Barbie in his grasp. Randy sees someone in the distance and grabs him by his collar and screams at him, " where in the hell is Edge?" The camera guy with a scared look on his face," points down the hallway and says," He's in there!" Randy and Barbie run into the room and see Edge sitting down when Randy runs over to Edge and pushes him out of the chair and starts beating the hell out of Edge. The camera's go directly to the backstage area to Edge and Randy and Randy has Edge set up for a con-chiarto of his own, when Randy is almost getting ready to slam Edge with the chair, Barbie grabs the chair and says, "Oh no, let me!!" Barbie takes the chair from Randy and slams the chair down on Edge's beaten up and battered head, leaving Edge a bloody mess and Randy and Barbie walk away….


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (January 28, 2007)

Randy and Barbie walk out of the cafeteria and Randy stops and shoves Barbie against the wall and says," You did fantastic tonight." Barbie looks at Randy and says," Are you sure, I know I wasn't supposed to talk, but after that comment, I had to do something to defend myself." Randy says," Baby, you did great, the fans loved it and I loved it, and I love you." Barbie smiles at Randy and says," Thank you babe, I love you too! You know were only five days away from the Royal Rumble and the closer it gets the more and more anxious I get about it, Are you getting prepared?" Randy grabs Barbie by the hand and says," Yes, and I know you'll get onto me if I don't and you'll make sure I'm 100 by Sunday, won't you baby?" Barbie looks him up and down sand say," Oh yeah, I think you'll be taken good care of.." and smiles at him and walks away with a sexy glare. Randy rubs his chin and smiles and slightly giggles and follows Barbie down the hallway.

Barbie and Randy make their way back to the hotel to retreat after the nights events and to try to rest before they go home for a couple of days. When they arrive they are bombarded by fans and media and get swarmed with questions reguarding Rated BKO and it's plans with the Royal Rumble. Questions like, " Barbie what do you plan on doing at the Royal Rumble? Do you plan on being involved in any way?" " Randy where did Barbie come from, can you tell us what your status with her is?" " Is your relationship personal or business or both?" Randy lifts his arm and says," People, the time will come when you all will know about the status of Rated BKO, when we see fit, just know that at the Royal Rumble this Sunday it will be made very clear who the real man of this situation is." They sign a few autographs and they retreat to their room.

In their hotel room Randy and Barbie set their things down and make the room comfortable for each other. Barbie says," I'm going to take a few minutes and jump in the shower. I promise I won't be long." Randy slyly looks at Barbie and says," Mind if I join you?" Barbie smiles at Randy and says," Of course not, do you even have to ask?" Randy smiles and says," Well I would hope not!" Barbie grabs Randy's hand and guides him into the bathroom and says," Hang on, I'll be right with you." As she cracks open the door and places the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob and closes the door. Barbie walks back into a steamy bathroom dis-robes and steps into the shower. Randy is waiting on her with water rolling off his rock hard abs and strong muscular arms. Barbie smiles at Randy and says," Goodness you are absolutely gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?" Randy rubs his hand on Barbie's face and says," Baby, it was destiny, and to be honest, I'm really the lucky one." And Randy leans down and kisses Barbie's lips with water running down both of their faces. Randy runs his hands up and down Barbie's arms and slightly kisses and bites on Barbie's neck. Barbie's breathing pattern gets harder and deeper just at the touch of Randy. Randy picks Barbie up and presses her body against the wall of the shower and beings to make love to her. While doing so Edge walks by Barbie and Randy's hotel room and notices the "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the doorknob and beings to shake with anger. He can hear the moaning and screaming coming from their room and Edge walks away shaking his head with disapproval and enters his hotel room. Meanwhile Barbie and Randy continue their journey of esctacy with Barbie bent over with Randy behind her thrusting harder and harder with every move he makes. Barbie looks up at Randy with deep sultry seductive eyes and says," I love you so much" Randy looks down at Barbie and says," I love you too, please don't ever leave me." And they continue to make passionate love.

A couple of hours later, they move their love conquest into the room as Barbie wraps herself up in her long, warm, plush bathrobe and walks into the room, finding Randy laying on the bed wearing absolutely nothing and Randy says," Oh, no if I'm naked you should be too!" and laughs and says, " Come here you" Randy pulls Barbie in close to him and says," You are the most beautiful person in the world, everytime I look in your eyes I see a field of flowing wildflowers blowing in the warm summer breeze." And strokes her face as Barbie's eyes fill with tears. Randy kisses them away and says," You are so cute when you cry." Barbie says," You are perfect in everyway possible, you have no worries about me leaving you, I should be the one worried about you leaving me for someone else." Randy looks at Barbie and says." I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Barbie shakes her hear in acknowledgement and Barbie and Randy continue their love fest and fall asleep holding one another's warm bodies next to each other.

The next morning, Barbie and Randy are in the lobby of the hotel checking out of their room when Edge rounds the corner with a huge bandage on his head and spots them and walks up to them both and taps Randy on the shoulder. Randy turns around and seeing it was Edge, Randy wraps his arm around Barbie and says," Is there something I can help you with?" Edge looks at them both and says," Sounds like you guys had quite a night last night." Randy says," How would you know that, were you spying on us?" Edge said," No, I'm pretty sure the whole hotel could hear what was going on in that room last night." Barbie giggles and turns four shades of red and says," What can I say He killed my Legend over and over and over last night. He defiantly made me have many RKO's last night (RKOReally Kick-ass Orgasm)" Randy smiles at Barbie and then with a cocky look on his face looks at Edge and says," Are we jealous?" Edge says," No, Why would I be, I don't want to two dollar whore." Randy furious tried to go after Edge but Barbie steps in his way and says," Baby, don't lower yourself to his level, wait till Sunday then take it out on his ass. He wants you to do this. As for you Edge, It's pretty funny a girl can take you out with a con-chairto and you call Randy a pansy, me, a girl, took you out in one shot Edge…looks like I found the man of the situation!" And they both look at Edge and walk away.

Randy and Barbie take a couple of days to rest and reflect on the past weeks events. They take time enjoying each other's company and taking time to be with their families. Randy introduces Barbie to the Orton family, Bob, Elaine, Becky, and Nathan and Barbie introduces Randy to her family as well. Barbie's son is quick to get attached to Randy because he had been seeing him on Television and hearing his music practically since the day he was born. Barbie while in the kitchen hears Randy and Mason playing in the other room and peeks her head out of the door and sees Randy on the floor playing with Mason with his fighters and holds up the Edge figure that Mason had and Randy says," Mason this guy, is not nice to your mommy, and Randy Da-Da will make sure that will never happen again!" knowing Barbie was watching out the door and smiles over at Barbie. Barbie knowing she had been caught quickly goes back into the kitchen. Barbie continues to make dinner when there is a phone call on her cell. Barbie, walks over to the table and picks it up when she hears," Randy's ass is mine at the Royal Rumble and I will eventually get what I want. You can't deny the fact that you want me and I know you do, I see the look in your eyes everytime I'm around you, you will see, give it time!" and hears a click. Barbie confused sets her phone down and Randy walks in and says," Who was it Baby?" Barbie said," Oh it was just a wrong number, Don't worry about it, dinner is almost ready." Randy says," Are you sure, you look at little flustered?" Barbie assures him everything is fine and they sit down for dinner.

Saturday, the day before the Royal Rumble, Barbie and Randy are packing up their things to head off to San Antonio. Barbie decides to take Mason along with them so she packs up his things as well. Barbie straps Mason into his car-seat and gets in as well. Barbie staring out the window with a blank look on her face, Randy says," Babe are you sure you're okay, you haven't been the same since the phone call you got last night." Barbie turns and looks at Randy and smiles and says," yeah Baby, I promise I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind and I'm kinda tired, you barely let me get any sleep last night!" as she laughs and kisses Randy. She continues," Not that I'm complaining one bit that is." Randy says," You better not be!" and takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. Randy looks in the rear-view mirror back at Mason and looks at Barbie and says," I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now." Barbie says," Oh yeah, why is that?" Randy looks at Barbie and says, because I have everything in the world that a man could ever dream about having, a great career, the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, the cutest soon to be Little Legend Killer back there, and knowing the fact that you love me and only me just makes my heart race." Barbie says," Well we're not going anywhere, what's mine is yours and what's yours in mine, but like I told you before, I don't want anything from you, just you." Tears start to stream down Randy's cheeks and Barbie says," Awww, Baby don't you cry, that's my job." They both laugh and hold on to one another's hand as they pull up in front of the airport.

Randy says," I'm going to drop you off at the door so you and Mason won't be cold and I'll grab our things and meet you inside." Randy drops Barbie and Mason off at the door and drives away. Barbie and Mason make their way inside and sit down to stay warm, meanwhile back at the car, Randy grabs Barbie's bag and slides his hand in his pocket and slips a small box inside the front pouch of her bag and walks in the airport. They go to check their bags and wait on their plane to arrive.

As Barbie, Randy, and Mason are awaiting their plane Randy says," If I were to ask you to marry me, what would you say?" Barbie with a stunned and amazed look on her face says," Of course I would, Are you asking me?" Randy giggles and says," It's for future references, if the day were to come." Barbie, with a disappointed look on her face says," Oh, okay." Not knowing that Randy had slipped a ring box in her bag at the car.

Their plane arrives and they board the plane and fly off to San Antonio. While on the plane a few people recognize them and talk to them about the Royal Rumble and ask Randy how he plans on dealing with Edge on Sunday. While doing so, Barbie can't help but think about the call Edge made to her and kept thinking in the back of her mind about her and Edge. Finally, Barbie snaps out of it and looks at Mason and looks at Randy and in her mind agrees with Randy that she has to be the luckiest girl in the world to have them both in her life and wraps her arms around Randy and Mason.

Their plane lands in San Antonio and they get off the plane and get their bags and go off to the hotel to check in. Randy, Barbie and Mason arrive at their hotel and Randy checks them into their room, while doing so, Barbie spots a computer off in the distance so she decides to check up on things and says," Baby I'm going to get on the computer really quick to see what they are saying about us and about you for the Royal Rumble." Randy acknowledges and Barbie heads over to the computer. She sits down and goes directly to and the first thing that shows is a harsh reminder, it's a picture of Edge from the Monday before. She couldn't help but go to the pictures of Edge and look at them when Randy comes up behind her and says," Honey are you ready to go up to our room?" Barbie scurries away from the page of all the Edge pictures and says," Yeah babe, is everything okay?" Randy says," Everything is fine we're all set. What were you looking at there, it looks like it was pictures of Edge." Barbie quick to the punch says," Yeah honey, I was just looking at Edge to see what he looks like before you beat the living hell out of him tomorrow night." But knowing in the back of her mind she actually wanted to see Edge. Barbie continues," Are you ready to go up?" Randy says," Ready when you are." They both walk hand in hand up to their room while Barbie looks over her shoulder at the computer.

Barbie, Randy, and Mason all get up to their room and Barbie sits down in the chair while Mason runs wild in a new surrounding. Randy grabs the ice bucket and says, "I'm going to get some ice, I'll be right back baby" Barbie shakes her head and grabs her bag to unpack. Barbie opens up her suitcase and unpacks all her clothes for her and Mason and places them nicely in the dresser and puts a few things away. Barbie then opens up the front pouch where Randy had placed the ring and slides her hand in, and feels the box Randy had placed in for her with a little note attached saying," You will eventually find this and when you do, I want this to be permanent, I want us to be Rated BKO for life. I love you- Randy." Barbie smiles and tears of joy stream down her face and all thoughts of Edge clear her mind. Randy walks back into the room and sees Barbie crying with the box in her hand and smiles and walks over to her gets down on both knees in front of her, takes the box out of her hand and says," Barbie, I love you so much and am thankful for god bringing you to me and for god allowing us to become Rated BKO, I want you and Mason in my life forever, Will you marry me?" Barbie sobs with tears of joy and screams," Yes!!" They wrap their arms around one another and kiss each other passionately and hold Mason close to them until….


	5. Chapter 6

There is a knock on the door and Randy gets up and walks over to the door and looks out the peephole to see a bellboy waiting on answer. Randy opens the door and says," Can we help you?" The bellboy hands Randy a slip of paper and tells him that he is needed at the front desk. Randy turns to Barbie and says, " Baby I'm needed down stairs, I'll be right back." Barbie looks at Randy and says, " Do I need to come with you?" Randy says, " No baby I'll only be a minute, hang tight and I'll be right back." Barbie nods her head in acknowledgement and sits backs down in the chair and just stares at her ring and Randy closes the door behind him as he walks out of the room.

Barbie sits at the table for a couple of minutes where there is another knock on the door and Barbie springs out of the chair and without even looking to see who it was, she flings open the door and there he was… it was Edge. He looks at Barbie and says, " I see we're finally alone, where did loverboy go?" Barbie glares at Edge and says, " He had to go downstairs for some business, he'll be back anytime so you might wanna make this quick if you know what's good for you." Edge says, " Don't get so hasty, I was just stopping by to see if everything was okay out of the kindness of my heart." Barbie gives him a dirty look and says," I'm sure" as she scratches her face… Edge looks at Barbie and backs her up against the wall and puts his arm around her waist and says, " Wow, look at the rock on your finger, when were you gonna let me in on the good news?" Barbie looks at Edge and says, " You know now, and I really didn't think it was any of your business anyways." Edge says, " Are you sure it's not any of my business, or are you just trying to make me jealous?" as he leans in to try to kiss her. Barbie pushes Edge away from her and slaps him across the face and says, " I'd suggest you leave right now." And slams the hotel room door behind her. Edge is left out in the hallway smiling at the door and rubbing his face.

As Edge is walking away from Barbie and Randy's hotel room, Randy is walking back towards the room and sees Edge walking away, and stops Edge and says, " Please tell me you were bothering my old lady, because if you were I'm afraid I'd have to kill ya." Edge says, " I wasn't bothering her, I was just simply making sure she was okay and had everything she needed, you know being a man" Randy, beginning to get furious, looks at Edge and says, " well if it were just a social visit then what happened to your face?" Edge rubs his face and begins to laugh and says," Your old lady gave me a love tap." And walks away laughing hysterically.

Randy walks back into their hotel room and looks at Barbie and says, " I just saw Edge in the hallway, are you alright, did he put his hands on you?" Barbie knowing that Edge had put his arms around her and tried kissing her looked at Randy and lied to him and said, " No baby, he didn't he was just being an asshole as always." Randy said, " you're sure he didn't touch you, I saw the slap mark across his face." Barbie assures Randy that Edge didn't do anything and Randy leans in and kisses Barbie and says, "Enough about him let's celebrate us being engaged!!" Barbie agrees and they order a bottle of champaigne and they celebrate their engagement all through the night.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Royal Rumble Day)

The next day, Royal Rumble day was upon them and the sun was just coming up over the horizon and Barbie is sleeping next to Randy and Randy was the first to awaken, he turns over and sees the sunlight gleaming off the face of Barbie and he just watches her sleep like an angel was brought to him from heaven. Barbie feels the bed move and cracks open her eyes and finds Randy just staring at her and says, " What are you doing baby?" Randy looks into Barbie's eyes and says, " Watching the most beautiful woman in the world sleep." Barbie jokingly says, " Oh yeah, who's that?" Randy grabs Barbie and fligs her on top of him and says, " You silly, who else would It be?" Barbie laughs and says," Well, I don't know, I guess it would have to be me, since I'm the only female in the room" and she kisses Randy good morning. They both wake up and get ready for the days events and are whisked off to the Arena and dropped off in front of the AT&T Center.

They arrive at the Arena and walk through the door and make their way to their appointed locker room saying hello to everyone in the arena. They finally get to their locker room and set their bags down and they relax and go over notes for tonight's HUGE Pay-Per-View. Barbie looks at Randy and says, " Baby, I need to go find some milk for Mason and get a little snack before tonight, do you need anything?" Randy grabs Barbie and pulls her in close and tells her, " No I have everything I need right here, but hurry back to me, you need to get ready to walk me down to the ring tonight." Barbie acknowledges and kisses Randy and walks out of the locker room.

While trying to find milk Edge spots Barbie and runs over to her and says, " Your old man take you off his leash?" Barbie shoves him out of the way and says, " I'm not on a leash, is it so bad that he wants me to be safe, like any man would want their woman?" Edge says, " Well of course not, but I just figured that since you two were engaged he wouldn't let you out of his sight, but speaking of sight, last night I saw the twink in your eye when you saw it was me at your room door. Just face it Barbie, you want to be with me, you want to be with a real man, and Randy just isn't cutting the butter for you." And leans in and tried to kiss her again. Barbie is almost sunk into Edge's deceitful ways and pushes him away and says, " I can't do this to Randy I love him way to much and I can't hurt him like this, just leave me alone Edge….please." and Barbie walks away.

As Barbie is heading off back to her locker room Carlito grabs her by the arm as she was walking by him and says, " You never did answer my question, Do you spit?…or Do you swallow?" Barbie laughs at Carlito and says, " Why don't you ask Randy." And walks away giggling. Carlito is left with a stunned look on his face and says, "now that's cool!!"

It's two hours before bell time and Randy and Barbie are getting prepared for the match and in the back of Barbie's mind she can't get the feeling of Edge looking down at her and smiling at her and the way that her soft luscious lips almost joined his. Barbie is starting off in space and Randy says to her, " Baby are you okay?" Barbie snaps out of her daydream and says, " Yes, honey I'm just a little nervous about tonight, but I'm okay" Randy says, " There's nothing to be nervous about, just be with me and be by my side and It'll all play out like its supposed to." Barbie wraps her arms around Randy and says," I think I can handle that." And they continue to go over things prior to the night's events.

The time had come and the Royal Rumble had started and it was almost time for the Royal Rumble match to decide who would go on to the biggest showcase of them all, Wrestlemania and challenge a champion for their title. Randy and Barbie made their way to the entrance way and Randy had chosen the number 16th entrance into the Royal Rumble and Randy's music started and Barbie and Randy walked out. Barbie only walked out halfway and Randy ran into the ring. The entrance of the superstars to the Royal Rumbler were as follows:

1. Ric Flair

2. Finlay

3. Kenny Dyksrta

4. Matt Hardy

5. Edge

6. Tommy Dreamer

7. Sabu

8. Gregory Helms

9. Shelton Benjamin

10. Kane

11. CM Pink

12. King Booker

13. Super crazy

14. Jeff Hardy

15. Sandman

16. Randy Orton

17. Chris Benoit

18. RVD

19. Vicera

20. Johnny Nitro

21. Kevin Thorne

22. Hardcore Holly

23. Shawn Michaels

24. Chris Masters

25. Chavo Guerrero

26. MVP

27. Calrito

28. Great Kahli

29. The Miz

30. The Undertaker

The match had ran on for 55 minutes and the last two competitors in the ring were Randy and Edge and Edge looked Randy dead in the eye and grabbed him by his neck and shoulders and flung him over the top rope to win the 2007 Royal Rumble match to go on to Wrestlemania. Randy is left outside the ring holding his neck with steam pouring from his ears and in dis-belief that Edge had won the Royal Rumble. Barbie watching on from the locker room was furious and couldn't believe that Edge had won either and ran out of the Locker room to go find Randy when out of the blue……


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (The Aftermath)

A large man, that Barbie had never seen before grabbed her by the arm and drug her away from going to Randy's aide at ring-side. Barbie is whisked off into a car and taken back to the hotel and taken to a room in the hotel, that she was not familiar with. Barbie was tied by her hands and her feet to a chair sitting in the corner of the room. Barbie furious and scared screams out for help and keeps repeating, " As soon as Randy finds me and figures out who you are, you're gonna pay for this!! LET ME GO!!" Barbie, trying to plead with her kidnapper, is brushed off and the kidnapper says, " your party will be arriving soon" and leaves her alone in the room tied to this chair.

Seconds seem like minutes, minutes seem like hours, and the more Barbie sits alone the more scared and nervous she becomes, Barbie thinks to herself who would want to do this to her. Why is this all happening to her? What did she do that was so wrong that someone wanted to take her and keep her??

Randy back at the arena is walking back to the locker room and when he enters, he notices that Barbie is nowhere to be found. Randy walks out of the locker room with a confused look on his face when Chris Masters walks up to him and says, " Is everything alright man?" Randy with a worried look on his face says, " You haven't seen Barbie have you?" Chris thinking for a second says, " Actually I saw her right after the Rumble match furious about the turn-out and was actually heading that way to be with you, but that was the last time I saw her." Randy says, " Are you sure it was after the match, it wasn't before then?" Chris looks at Randy and says, " I'm positive, it looked like she was going to rip Edge's head off, think positive I'm sure she's alright, just keep looking she's gotta be around here somewhere." Randy says, " Okay, but if you see her please tell her that I'm looking for her." Chris nods his head and says, " Will do." And walks away. Randy continues his search asking everyone he sees if they have seen Barbie and the more the time passes the more and more worried and upset he becomes. Meanwhile, back in Randy's locker room someone slips into his locker room and places a note on Randy's bag and slyly walks out of the room. Randy spots Maria and says, " Maria, have you seen Barbie? I've looked all over the place and can't find her anywhere, and I wanna leave but not without her." Maria, with the confused look on her face says, " Hmmmm, I don't think I've seen her, but if you wanna go and I find her she can ride to the hotel with me." Randy sighs and says, " Where is she???" Maria continues and says, " I'll look for her too but go relax and I'm sure she'll be fine." Randy says, " Thank you Maria, I'm really worried something happened to her, Chris told me the last time he saw her was when the Rumble got finished and she was heading down to the ring to be by my side, but that was the last time he'd seen her." Maria looking worried as well says, " Don't worry we'll find her." Randy says, " I sure do hope so." And thanks Maria and walks back towards the locker room.

Randy walks into the locker room and notices the note that was myseriously placed on his bag and opens it and reads, " I've got Barbie, she'll be fine with me, don't worry it's not like she's going anywhere, I mean after all she is tied up so she won't move. I'll be in touch with more information." Randy infuriated grabbing his bag and storming out of the locker room towards Edge's locker room flies open the door and says, " What have you done with her?!?!?" Edge looks at Randy like a crazed lunatic and says, " Trouble in paradise?" Randy says," I know you've dome something with her, WHERE IS SHE??" Edge says, " I don't have any idea what you're talking about. If you're talking about Barbie I haven't seen her since the Rumble match started, but I'll see if I can find her." Randy says, " Yeah, I'm sure you will." And grabs Edge by the collar and says, " I swear to god if you hurt on hair on her head I will kill you!!" Edge Says, " Well I won't because I don't know what you are talking about…" and throws Randy's hand off of him and says, " Now will you please exit my locker room?" Randy with tears streaming down his face and steam rolling from his head flings open the locker room door almost tearing it off the hinges and Edge is left in his locker room with a psychotic smile on his face, and he packs his bags and leaves the arena.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (The Proposition)

Randy leaves the arena in search of Barbie and goes back to the hotel to see if Barbie had possibly left a message at the hotel room or something, just to let him know she was safe, while Barbie is still left in the hotel room bound to the chair by her hands and feet when she hears someone outside the door and coming towards the hotel room. Barbie is afraid to scream because it might be the person holding her and fears for her life. Barbie begins shaking prefusly and there is a cling of the doorknob and Barbie watches at it slowly turns and opens slowly. The lights were mearly off and Barbie couldn't see who it was walking into the room. She could only see a sligh sillouhette of a person inching closer and closer to her. Barbie hears the mystery person sit stuff down on the table and walks near her.

Barbie nearly shaking herself to death, feels a hand rub her neck and fingers running through her hair, when finally out of the darkness the mystery person leans in and whispers, " There's no need to be nervous, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you." Barbie beginning to cry says, " Why are you doing this to me? Who are you?" The mystery person says, " You know who I am, and you've wanted this for awhile now, just relax and I'll show my face to you, we have so much to talk about." Barbie says, " when will you let me go?" The mystery person says, " when I see fit, but just remember I will never hurt you." Barbie crying says, " Can I at least call Randy and let him know I'm alive and safe, I'm sure he's worried sick about me." The Mystery person says, " You can call him, just don't tell him who you're with or where you are. He'll find out eventually." Barbie says, " I won't I just wanna hear his voice." The mystery person says with a scarcastic tone in his voice, " Awwww isn't that cute." Barbie pleads with the mystery person to let her go to call Randy. The mystery person says, " I'll let you go but first I want to show you who has wanted you here with them tonight." As he walks back over to the wall and flips the light switch on, Barbie's eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the lighting and there he was it was EDGE!! Edge had kidnapped her and brought her to his hotel room and left Randy worried and upset at the venue. Barbie said ," I should have known it was you, only someone so low and so calious would do something like this. Randy is not gonna be happy with you when he finds out you've done this to us." Edge walks back over and gets right in Barbie's face and says, " But we aren't going to tell Randy now are we?" grabbing Barbie by her face and kissing her. Barbie says, " just let me go so I can call Randy…..please!"

Edge unties Barbie from the chair and after doing so Barbie just sits and rubs her wrists and ankles, when Edge looks at Barbie and says, " If you wanna make your phone call, you need to make it quick, you have 2 minutes." Barbie running to the phone quickly dials Randy's number and waits for an answer. Finally, Barbie hears the phone pick up and hears Randy says," Barbie!!" Barbie trying to hold back tears says," Yes baby, it's me, I'm alright and I wanted to tell you that I loved you and that I'll be back with you soon, I'm not sure when but I'll be back to you." Randy asks, " where are you, who are you with??" Barbie beginning to sob says," I can't tell you that right now, but I'll be okay I promise you, and please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just wish I were next to you holding you and kissing those soft lips of yours right now." Randy says," I won't be able to sleep without you next to me, but are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Barbie says, " Yes baby I'll be fine, I have to go now, I'll talk to you again real soon I hope and I love you sooooo much." Randy says, " I'll come find you, don't worry I love you." As they both hang up the phone and Barbie just holds the receiver in her arms and begins to cry. Barbie looks at Edge and says," What kind of person are you to do this to me? Are you happy to see me like this?" Edge says," Feeling this way is only temporary and it will soon ease itself. Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

Later on that evening Barbie and Edge and sitting at the table and Barbie finally breaks the silence and says," What do you want with me? What is the whole point of this?" Edge smiles at Barbie and says," I'm so glad you asked that, this is what I'm thinking…As you know I won the Royal Rumble match tonight and I threw your boyfriend over the top rope.." Barbie interrupts him and says," He's my finacee thank you very much…" Edge stops and looks at Barbie and says," Do you ever wanna be able to go back to your FIANCEE?" Barbie says," Yes, I do." Edge then says, " well I suggest you shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say." Barbie nods her head and stares at Edge. Edge says," now back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…As you know I won the Royal Rumble tonight by throwing your fiancée over the top rope. Here is what I propse, if you even want your man close to Wrestlemania or the WWE ever again you will do these simple things and everything will be just fine." Barbie says, " And they are??" Edge says, " Well, firstly when I am around you, there will be no Randy talk. Secondly, you must do as I say and not complain or back talk me. And finally, you and I have to find out who the real Rated R Superstar really is. Do those things and Randy will be in the clear and you guys won't hear another word out of me." Barbie confusingly looks at Edge and says," So you're telling me, I can't talk about my fiancée, I have to do as I'm told, and I have to sleep with you, to be let go?? You're asking me to cheat on Randy….with you?" Edge says," Is that such a bad thing? I mean it could be a lot worse, I could tell you that you have to become my property and never go back to Randy, but that would be to harsh and I'm not like that…" with an evil smile on his face. Barbie says, " Yeah, I'm so sure. So you're saying that if I do all these things you'll let me go and You wont bother us ever again?" Edge says, " Well it's not that simple, you're still in my hands until at least tomorrow and remember I said you have to do anything I said and technically you are my property for tonight, who knows after tonight I might just wanna keep you as my property and never let you go back to Randy." Barbie, with tears streaming down her cheeks says," I'll do anything you want please just let me be with Randy." Edge says," I like the way your mind works, other than the you wanting to be with Randy part, but I think I can take your mind off of it." As he walks over to Barbie and runs his hands down the back of her neck and begins to slightly kiss her neck and shoulders. Edge says, " Go get comfortable I'll be over there in just a few seconds. Don't try any funny stuff while I'm away either, if I come back and you are gone, there will be hell to pay." Barbie acknowledges and goes and sits on the bed and leans her back up against the headboard and begins to cry.

Edge returns to the room with a bottle of champaigne and two glasses. Edge says, " you didn't think I could be mean all the time did you? I can be romantic sometimes." Barbie rolling her eyes says," Yeah, okay…" Edge hands Barbie a glass and pops the cork on the bottle and pours them both a glass of champaigne and he toasts to their one night of glory. Edge turns out the light and Edge makes sure Barbie holds up to her end of the deal and they both make love until the sunrise.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ( The Reunion)

The next morning, Barbie is sleeping away and Edge is already awake and he nudges Barbie and says," Wake up, it's time for you to go. I've decided to be nice and let you go." Barbie springs up from the bed and grabs her clothes and hurries to get dressed. Edge grabs Barbie by the arm and Barbie snaps her head towards Edge and Edge says," Remember, don't tell him who you were with or where you were last night or I will do something that you would regret for the rest of your life." Barbie nodding furiously continues to get dressed and scurries out of the door. When Barbie gets about halfway down the hallway Barbie just collapses in tears and leans up against the wall. Barbie knows its kinda messed up, but she actually enjoyed being held by Edge and being made a toy of by him. She knew it wasn't right but she couldn't help it, Edge was right in a way, she had wanted Edge for awhile, but just never was truthful to herself about it. Barbie gains her composure and stands up and runs to the elevator to go to Randy.

Randy is sitting in the chair the next morning, asleep waiting by the phone to await a phone call from Barbie when he hears the door open and Barbie running towards him. Randy springs from the chair and picks Barbie up and hold her like it was their fist time seeing each other for years upon years. Randy looks at Barbie and says," OMG, Baby!! Are you alright, God I'm so happy to see you!! I love you soooo much." Barbie puts her hands on Randy's face and says, " Yes, baby I'm alright, it was just a huge misunderstanding, and I'm fine now." Randy says," I'm so glad you're back with me, I'm never taking my sight off of you again.." Barbie smiles and says," It's okay baby, I'm back to you now, just hold me please…" Randy and Barbie just lay and hold each other for a couple of hours and eventually they fall asleep in each others arms until There is yet another knock at the door and Barbie is quick to the draw, knowing what she had just been through and she shakes Randy to wake him, Barbie says while shaking Randy," Baby, someone is at the door, will you find out who it is?" Randy awakes and rises to his feet and rubs the sleep from his eyes and turns the doorknob, while Barbie is left shaking perfusly with the covers pulled close to her face, and find Maria standing there. Maria says to Randy," Any sign of Barbie?" Randy smiles and says," she came back this morning" Maria peeking her head in says to Barbie," Do you realize how worried this guy was last night?" Barbie looks at Maria and smiles at Randy says," Yeah, I'm sure he was, I was so ready to get back to him, you just can't even describe it" Maria walking in and giving Barbie a hug says," Well we're just glad you're safe, don't scare us like that again" as Maria smiles. Barbie smiling back at Maria says," Don't worry I won't" Maria says," good, you have a good guy here that loves the hell out of you." And Maria gives Randy a slight hug and walks out the door when Barbie says to herself, "I know."


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Pre-RAW in Houston Texas)

Randy looks at the clock by the bed and says, "Baby, I really hate to do this but we need to get ready to go to the venue so we aren't more late than we already are." Barbie sighs and says, "Can't I just hold you for a few minutes longer?" Randy smiles and says, " Oh twist my arm why don't you" They lay and hold on to one another for a while longer and they finally get up and get their belongings together and head down to the lobby to check out of their hotel room.

When they arrive to the lobby, Barbie sees a guy standing at the front desk with blonde hair and sunglasses on and notices it's Edge. Barbie tries to hurry Randy to check out so they could leave, but before they could get out the door Edge stops them both and says, "Well, well, well it looks like your lover-boy found you, where were you all night, (in a sarcastic voice Edge says) Randy was worried about you all night." Barbie with rays of fury spewing from her eyes says, " I'm fine, now leave us alone" Randy wraps his arm around Barbie and says, " Yes, we're fine and thanks for your 'concern'. And they walk out of the hotel leaving Edge in the lobby giggling under his breath and Barbie looking back at him.

Randy and Barbie arrive at the venue and they head towards their locker room and Barbie is greeted by everyone and telling her that they are glad to see her etc. When they arrive to their locker room Barbie is breathtaken by 3 dozen roses and a HUGE teddy bear sitting in the corner of the room with a note attached. Barbie kisses Randy and says, " Awwwww Baby, you shouldn't have" Randy with a confused look on his face says, " Honey I didn't do this." Barbie runs over to the teddy bear and takes the note off and read it to herself. The note reads, " Thank you for last night, it was simply 'legendary' and remember one word from your slutty mouth and all hell will break loose. Enjoy the flowers and bear. Your lover-Edge" Barbie crumples up the note and turns to a confused Randy and Randy finally breaks the silence and says," Well, who we're they from?" Barbie throwing the note away says," they were delivered to the wrong person I'll call as soon as I can to have them picked up." Randy says, "Are you sure they weren't for you, you look a little distracted by them?" Barbie assures Randy they aren't hers and kisses Randy and holds on to him tight.

Randy sits Barbie down and says, " Baby, we need to talk." Barbie with a concerned look on her face says, " Baby, is everything alright, are you okay?" Randy grabs Barbie's hand and says, "Well to be honest…..no" Barbie starting to freak out and worry says, "Baby, Are you alright, what's going on?" Randy says, " Honey I'm physically fine, but mentally after last night I'm a little fucked up, I can't have that happen to you or to myself again, so I was doing a little thinking, I was thinking it might be best if after tonight you stayed at home and let this Edge thing die down a little and we'll take it from there." Barbie starting to cry says, " Baby, I don't wanna be alone in that house with no-one to protect me just incase something might happen. Please baby, don't make me" Randy starting to tear up says, " I don't want to do this either but I feel it's something we have to do right now with all of this going on. I'll have someone stop by to check on you everyday and I'm only on the road 3-4 days out of the week so I'll be home most of the week." Barbie continuing to plead with Randy to change his mind says, " Baby, if you would rather me stay away for right now then I can do that, just because you asked me to, not because I want to." Randy hugs Barbie and holds her tightly and says, " I won't let anything happen to you, you have my word." Barbie sobbing says, " I know you wouldn't I just don't think I can handle not being by your side all the time right now." Randy assures Barbie everything will be fine and RAW begins.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Raw Taping)

RAW begins and Randy is preparing for his Royal Rumble aftermath promo with Edge in the ring. Barbie says, " Babe, can I at least accompany you in the ring this one last time before I go home for awhile?" Randy says, " You don't even have to ask me" and he grabs her hand and they start to walk towards the ring.

Barbie and Randy are waiting on his music to start and a cue to know when to head down to the ring when Edge comes up behind Barbie and Randy and slaps Randy on the back and says, " See you out there!" and whisks his hand over Barbie's face. Randy with steam pouring from his ears screams to Edge, " Keep your hands off of her, see baby this is the exact reason why I don't want you here." Barbie agrees with Randy but can't get over the exciting touch of Edge's fingers brisking over her face.

Edge's music hits and he walks down to the ring and grabs a microphone with boo's coming from every direction in the crowd. Edge in the middle of the ring starts clapping his hands and finally gets on the microphone and says, " Let's give a big round of applause for me your Rated R superstar for throwing in sarcastic voice The 'Legend Killer' over the top rope and becoming your 2007 Royal Rumble winner" as he takes a bow with boos still blaring from every side of the venue. Edge continues to say, " I was always the better competitor for this match and I always knew that I would be the winner, it was just a matter of time before you Houston red-neck hillbillys found that out for yourself as well." Major BOO's erupt from the Houston astrodome.

Finally Randy's music hits and the crowd erupts with a HUGE pop for The Legend Killer and his companion Barbie as they hurridly head to the ring. Randy and Barbie step inside the ring and Edge is glaring at both of them and Randy grabs a microphone. Randy says, " the only Reason, EDGE, that you threw me over the top rope was because you were trying to get the ringpole out of your ass and I went over the top rope." The crowd starts laughing and Edge smirks at the crowd and Edge says, " Well getting stuff out of asses is something your girlfriend over there knows a lot about." Barbie looking disgusted at Edge tries to go after Edge and Randy stops her and says, " that's what he wants you to do, get mad at him and be forced to touch him, don't give him that pleasure." Barbie calming down thinks to herself, " I've already touched him and the bad thing is I want do it again. Randy gets in Edge's face and says, " well there is only one way to settle this and I think that time is Feburary 18, 2007 at No Way Out, You Edge versus me The Legend Killer Randy Orton for your spot at Wrestlemania!!" Randy holds out his hand and waits for Edge's response and Edge grabs Randy's hand and pulls him in close and yells, " YOU'RE ON!!" And Randy smiles and Edge looks furious and Randy starts to walk away, but Randy turns around and says, " Oh yeah Edge, I forgot to tell you"….and RKO's Edge in the middle of the ring looking over at him and does his pose over Edge and grabs Barbie and they walk back to the locker room.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (The Aftermath)

Barbie and Randy go back to their locker room and Barbie locks the door behind her. Barbie pushes Randy over to the couch and says, " Now that's what I'm talking about Baby, let him know who's boss, just like I'm gonna show you in about 30 seconds" Randy smiles and licks his lips and says, "oh yeah baby, did you like that?" Barbie starting to peel off Randy's clothing one piece by one piece says, " You know I love seeing Edge being put in his place, and you know I like my Legend Killer down, dirty, and rough…..with the competition" Randy grabs Barbie and flips her over to be bent over the arm of the couch and Randy grabs her hair and bends her back to his face and says, " You like me rough huh? Just how rough do you want me to get?" Barbie looks over at him and says, " Make me your bitch like you'll be making Edge at No Way Out." Randy moans with excitement with that comment and Barbie and Randy make wild, hot, and rough love in the locker room in the middle of Houston Astrodome.

A couple of hours later there is violent knocking on the door and someone saying, " Hey guys! Let me in!!" Randy and Barbie panting with exhaustion say, " GO AWAY!!" The person behind the door says, " No seriously guys let me in, it's important." Randy with agitation says, " Okay, damn it hold on." Randy and Barbie get dressed and turn the fan on and Randy goes over to the door to let him in. Randy opens the door to find Jonathan Coachman standing there with a piece of paper in his hand. Randy says, " Can I help you?" Jonathan says, "Well, I hope I didn't interrupt something." Barbie looks at Coach and says, " As a matter of fact you did, and I am not happy with it either." Coach says, " This will only take a minute." Barbie says, " It better be!!" Randy laughing and shaking his head says, " What can I do ya for?" with Barbie walking up behind Randy and wrapping her arms around him and stares at Coach. Coach says, " We have a slight problem." Randy says, " Okay, and what would that be?" Coach looks at Randy and says, " Edge has filed for a restraining order against you meaning you can't touch him or anything until No Way Out, unless Physically prevoked." Randy laughing says, " Okay, that only means I can't touch him right? Not other people?" Coach confusingly says, " Yes that's exactly what that means." Randy rubbing his chin and smiling at Barbie says, " Okay, if this is how he wants to play, then I'll play. Tell Edge, I'll obey to his little restraining order but tell him to watch his back though." Coach agrees and Barbie starts to push coach out of the locker room and says, " Thank you for stopping….GOODBYEEE" and Randy and Barbie get back down to business when There is another knock at the door, and Barbie begins to get frustrated with the situation and she hurries and grabs a Towel to wrap around her and flips on the light and makes sure Randy is presentable and she peeks open the door to find a smiling Matt Hardy behind the door. Barbie flings open the door and says , "Matt!! I would hug you, but uhm, I don't have a free hand to do that right now." Matt laughing while looking Barbie up and down says, " You just owe me one" Barbie smiles and says, " Deal!" Randy walks up behind Barbie and says, " Is there something I can do for you Matt?" Matt looks at Randy and says, " Well, being a long time friend of Barbie's and of yours, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what Edge is putting you guys through. I know how much of a prick and a dickhead he can be coughLitacough and just wanted to tell you if you guys needed anything that I'm always willing to help" Randy smiles and says, " Yes with all of this going on, Barbie and I had figured it be best for her to stay home and just be away from here until the smoke clears from Edge and just keep him away from her period" Matt says, " Well, I know that you two are happy and everything but I really don't have anything to do right now with this whole WWE thing, if you want and would allow me to, being Barbie's friend I want to make sure she's safe and no offence to any of the ladies here, but I would feel more comfortable and I know you would feel more comfortable having a guy there to protect her." Randy rubs his chin and looks at Barbie smiling and says, " Well, I'll make you a deal, I'll allow you to keep an eye on Barbie, just you sleep in separate rooms and when I'm home you go home." Matt says, " Well of course, you two are happy and I'm not like that, I'm just simply being a friend" Randy says ,"I know you are and we truly appreciate it." Matt and Randy shake hands and Matt says, "Remember Barbie you still owe me that hug." Barbie says, " don't worry I'll remember" and Matt walks out of the locker room.

Barbie takes Randy's hand and walks him over to the couch and sits him down and says, "Are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean if you don't feel comfortable with another guy and I just say the word and we'll let Matt know." Randy puts his hand on Barbie's leg and looks her deep into the eye and says, " Baby, if I weren't comfortable with it, I wouldn't have allowed it in the first place. Matt has been nothing but a good friend to both of us and I know he wouldn't try anything with you, because like he said, he's just not like that." Barbie asks one more time, " Are you sure?" Randy says, " Baby, I'd much rather it be a friend that someone just stopping by that I barely know." And kisses Barbie softly on the lips and says, "uhm It's about time for us to get me to the hotel and you and Matt off to the airport to go home." Barbie kisses Randy and says, "Baby, I love you so much and no matter what I'm always here for you and if you want me somewhere just say it and I'll be there with bells on." Randy laughs and says, "Big silver ones with blue little bows on the top??" Barbie slugs Randy in the arm and says, "You're such a smartass but that's why I love you" And they find their belongings and exit the locker room.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (The Ride Home)

Matt met Barbie and Randy outside the venue and they all got in the same car and rode off to the hotel to drop Randy off and Barbie and Matt to head back to St. Louis. They all talk about what needs to be done while they are at home and Randy tells Barbie what bills need to be paid and what-not and they finally arrive to the hotel and Barbie and Randy get out of the car and shut the door. Randy lift's Barbie up on the trunk of the car and sits her down and says, " I'll be home in a couple of days, I have an appearance this week and I have a photo shoot to do on Wednesday and I'll be home to you." Barbie wraps her arms around Randy's neck and says, " I'm gonna miss you" with a tear streaming down her face as she hangs her head. Randy lifts her head up by her chin and looks her deep into the eyes and says, "I won't be out that long, and besides you'll have good company with you, it'll be like I was never gone, it'll go by so quick" Barbie says, "I know but that's not the point" Randy says, " Go on or you're gonna be late and miss your flight home. I won't be long." Barbie kisses and hugs Randy one last time before heading to the airport when Matt sticks his head out of the car window and says, " Randy, Would you mind if we flew out to North Carolina so I can pick up a few things and then we'll head out to St. Louis? Two outfits just isn't going to cut it." Randy says, " I don't care where you guys go, just make sure you let me know where you're at if you do go somewhere." Matt agrees and Barbie gets back into the car and rolls down the window to get one last kiss before she leaves and they drive off to the airport.

Barbie beings to cry and sob and Matt pulls her close and Barbie lays in his lap crying while Matt runs his fingers through her hair and says, "Everything is going to be alright babe, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Barbie lifts her head up and looks at Matt and says, " You are such a good friend to me." And kisses him on the cheek, not knowing Matt had a slight crush on Barbie to begin with. Barbie lays her head back down on Matt's lap and Matt is left smiling down at her continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

They arrive at the airport and they get their belongings and they head to the terminal. They had to buy plane tickets because they weren't expecting to leave so early, so Barbie and Matt get the first flight to North Carolina and while they wait for their plane to arrive, Barbie and Matt are approached by a few people and asked if they were a new couple and asked Barbie where Randy was. Barbie and Matt explained the situation and they both signed a few autographs and they grab something to drink and sit down and wait on their plane to arrive. Matt turns to Barbie and says, " You know since I'm going to be staying with you for awhile, is there any bad habits I need to know of, like snoring, grinding teeth, etc.?" Barbie laughs and says, " I guess we'll just have to wait and see and I do have one rule…PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN!!" Matt and Barbie laugh and Matt puts his arm around Barbie.

The plane arrives and they are off to North Carolina and during the flight Barbie falls asleep on the plane with the pillow up against the window and Matt stops the flight attendant and asks her for a blanket. 5 minutes later the Flight Attendant brings Matt back a blanket and Matt unfolds it and covers Barbie up and kisses her on the forehead. Matt's cell phone rings and he is quick to answer trying not to wake Barbie and he answers and it's his brother Jeff. Matt says, " Hey what's up?" Jeff says," not much man, why are you whispering?" Matt replies," Barbie is asleep next to me on the plane" Jeff confused says, "on the plane where are you going?" Matt responds, "Well Barbie and Randy are having a little trouble with Mr. Copeland and they both thought it was best that she go home and stay away from things for awhile and let the situation die down, and I'm keeping an eye on her for Randy." Jeff says, "Man, when are you gonna tell that girl that you love her?" Matt says, " Dude, Barbie is an engaged woman and she loves Randy, I wouldn't do that to her and nor would I want to break that up." Jeff laughing says, " Well it's gonna be kinda obvious one of these days" Matt looking and smiling at Barbie says, " I just want the best for her and want her to be happy." Jeff says, " Well, that's nice of you to do that for them, where are you heading?" Matt says, " We're actually on our way to Cameron to get my stuff and head back to Missouri since we're staying at her place to take care of stuff at home for her." Jeff says," Can I come over and party?" Matt laughs and says," you'll have to take that up with Randy, it's his house not mine." Jeff responds, " Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Well We safe and take care see ya in a while." Matt says, " I will,…..Later.." Jeff says," Later" and he hangs up the phone and Matt falls asleep next to Barbie.

They arrive in North Carolina and they are awakend by the flight attendant. They grab their carry-on luggage and head off the plane. Matt says, " My car is parked in the long term parking garage and we'll need to head downstairs to get to it by shuttle." So Barbie and Matt head downstairs and jump on the shuttle and go to Matt's car. Matt carries all of Barbie's luggage and puts it in the car and unlocks the door and when Barbie was starting to open the door Matt stops her and says, " I'll get it" and he opens the door for her and Barbie smiles at Matt and she gets in the car. Matt gets in as well and they start to drive out of the garage. Matt pays for his time being parked and they exit the garage when Barbie looks at Matt and says, "I really appreciate what you're doing for me, I loves ya to death." And grabs Matt's hand and smiles at Matt. Matt under his breath says, " God Randy is such a lucky guy." Barbie confused says, " Did you say something?" Matt says, "No just thinking out loud." And they continue to drive to Matt's house.

They get to Matt's house and they both get out and Barbie says, "you go on ahead I'm going to call Randy and let him know we made it here safely." Matt says, " Okay, that's fine, just come on in." Matt continues," Why don't you just tell Randy we'll fly back out to St. Louis in the morning and we'll catch an early flight." Barbie shakes her head in acknowledgement and Matt walks in the house. Barbie gets her cell phone and calls Randy. While Barbie is on the phone with Randy Matt stares at Barbie out of the window and continues to smile at her. Randy picks up the phone and says, "Hello?" Barbie says, "Hey Baby, It's me, just wanted to let you know that we're here safe and sound and that we are just gonna stay in Cameron tonight and fly back out in the morning." Randy says, " I'm glad to hear it, and that's fine just call when you wake up and when you get home and all that jazz." Barbie laughs and says," Okay baby, I will do that, do you need anything?" Randy says," Just you here with me right now, but you are in my heart and in my thoughts, it's better this way" Barbie says, "I know baby, it was so hard to leave you tonight, but I'm better now and I'm going to go in and get some rest before the flight tomorrow, I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Randy says, "Okay baby, just remember to call me when you decide to do something or let me know when you're gonna go somewhere." Barbie says," Baby, I'll be fine but I'll call you tomorrow a hundred times or more." Randy laughs and says," It better be 100 and 1…I love you Baby and talk to you tomorrow, goodnight and sleep well." Barbie says, "I love you too and try to sleep well." They both say good bye and Barbie walks towards the house and Matt scurries away from the window. Matt meets Barbie at the door and says," I'll take the couch and you can have my bed, I refuse to make you sleep on that couch, it's hard on your back." Barbie smiles and rubs her hand on Matt's face and says, " I'll take the couch, you sleep in your bed." Matt says," Are you sure?" Barbie says," Just give me a blanket and a pillow and I'll be good" Matt says, "okay then." Barbie sits down on the couch and she yells into at Matt and says, "Can I turn on the television?" Matt says, " You don't have to ask me to turn on the television." Barbie says," Actually I might put in a movie that power nap on the plane has me a wake some and I'm not to tired yet, care to join me?" Matt says, "Anytime!" with a smile on his face. Matt says," Do you want some popcorn?" Barbie says, "MMMM, that sounds good, sure I'll have some!" Matt says," Do you want a soda?" Barbie says," Sure, Thank you!" Matt walks in with the sodas and popcorn and they sit and watch the movie and they fall asleep on one another.

The next morning, the awake to them sleeping together and Barbie says, " oh shit!" Matt wakes up in a rush and says, " What? What? What Happened?" Barbie looks at them both and says," We fell asleep together." Matt says, " Oh shit, don't tell Randy that he'll have my hide!" Barbie laughs and says," Chill out sweetheart, it's not that big of a deal, it's not like we did anything…" Matt starts laughing and says," not even one night and we're already sleeping together." And they both laugh and Barbie gets up and says," I'm making breakfast you stay put." Matt says," What are you making?" Barbie says," It's a surprise!" Barbie walks in the kitchen and pulls out two bowls gets the milk out of the refridgerator and takes the Cinnamon Toast Crunch out of the cabinet and makes two bowls of cereal and takes them into the living room. Barbie says, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Matt closes his eyes and held out his hand and Barbie places the bowl of cereal into his hands and says," There it's quick and it's your favorite!" Matt smiles at Barbie and says," you sure do know the way to my heart." Barbie says, " Well god I'd hope so, I've known you forever!" They both eat their cereal and they get showers and change for the day and they are about to head out of the door to the airport when…..


End file.
